


our cheeks are nice and rosy

by bisexualbarry, jukoist



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sledding, Starbucks, wade is there to give him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukoist/pseuds/jukoist
Summary: Peter is sad and Wade wants to help cheer him up.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114
Collections: Isn't it Bromantic- Holiday Bingo 2020





	our cheeks are nice and rosy

**Author's Note:**

> thank you [carlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autieaf) for beta’ing 💛
> 
> filled for the “isn’t it bromantic” holiday bingo **caroling** (it totally counts)

Peter is sad. This is a fact. 

Sure, Peter didn’t outright tell him that he’s sad – or SAD, cause like, Seasonal Affective Disorder is a big thing around this time of the year – but Wade _knows_ him, okay. 

Here are the facts:

  1. Less quips. That’s practically all the evidence you need, okay, the both of them have tried the no quippy thing back in the day and they barely escaped with their lives. And yet, here we are. Hell, they ran into Paste Pot Pete just the other day– _freaking Paste Pot Pete_ – and there were only two weak-ass puns about *sticking* it to the man. 
  2. There was a dog. And Peter didn’t notice. Or he did and didn’t try to pet it, but that would be arguably much worse and way above his pay grade. His paygrade's pretty damn high, too, but nobody could afford the therapy needed to fix a Peter Parker that sees a dog and doesn't try to pet it. 
  3. Do we need more? Well, just to drive the final nail in the coffin, Peter hasn’t told Wade to shut up with that little laugh that really means that he doesn’t actually want Wade to shut up and _Wade’s going through withdrawal symptoms, okay, like he can’t deal with this, he needs validation and Spidey laughs-_



So. Peter is sad. And Wade doesn’t like it. So since he doesn’t have anything better to do – well, there’s a mob ring he’s supposed to be dealing with, but he implicated their involvement in a murder of a dude from another mob ring, so the two mob rings will probably take each other out, it’s fine – he decides that maybe some fresh air will do a spider good. 

“Get dressed. We’re going honeymooning,” Wade states, shoving a thick coat into Peter’s arms the second the man answers the door. Because he doesn't trust Peter to have invested in things that keep him safe and not freezing. Hell, the man is a broke college student that fights crime in _spandex_ . In _winter_.

“Hello to you, too,” Peter mutters, stepping aside so Wade can come barreling through the door. He would whether Peter stepped out of the way or not. “Also wouldn’t we have to be together to go honeymooning? I don’t think close friends count.”

 _As much as I wish we were together,_ Peter thinks to himself.

"Same difference. Now go wear something warm. See, I even brought you a coat that _isn't_ falling apart at the seams," Wade adds over his shoulder, instantly making his way to the coffee pot. He's been over so often he knows the place better than the back of his hand. Literally, considering the joy of pattern changing scars. 

"I won't take no for an answer. If you don't come with me, I _will_ cry."

“I don’t even know what I’m agreeing to,” Peter argues, following behind Wade. He leans against the doorway as he watches Wade bustle around his kitchen. The sight is so utterly domestic, it’s making him blush a little. “What are we doing, Wade?”

"Well, first we're gonna have some coffee. And then, we're going sledding! The store only had the really big sleds left though, and only one of ‘em, so we're gonna have to share." This was not a lie, just like how Wade totally wasn't crushing on Peter and how Hello Kitty totally wasn't the baddest bitch ever. 

Translation? He was lying through his teeth and just wanted an excuse for Spidey cuddles. Welp. This was his Christmas gift to himself, okay, no judgey. 

“And _why_ are we going sledding?” Peter asks, raising an eyebrow. “If you want to spend time with me, Wade, you don’t have to make an excuse. You know that. We can just stay in and play video games or something, like we always do.”

"Growing spiders need fresh air," Wade proclaims. Peter stares at him, unimpressed, and quirks an eyebrow in a very clear 'im waiting for the truth' way. 

Damn it. 

Wade sighs. He doesn’t want to say it because he knows Peter’ll get all defensive or upset or something – for someone in the saving people business, he’s absolutely awful at admitting when he needs help – but he can’t lie to him. At least, not about the big stuff. Fake non-availability of sleds don’t count. 

"Okay, so _maybe_ I've noticed that you've been a little bit... a little bit blue. Down in the dumps. Got a case of the morbs. I figured you'd appreciate a distraction, s'all," he admits. He knows Peter will tell him if he wants to, but he has to do _something_ . He was absolutely not the type to just sit around waiting with his thumbs up his ass, _Peter's_ thumbs though... and this seems like a solid plan to cheer him up. Who _doesn’t_ like getting all cold and miserable and freezing their ass off for the sake of a few minutes of adrenaline?

Peter takes a shaky breath and looks away. “Wade, I appreciate it– I really do, believe me– but I’m fine. I don’t need fresh air or distracting or- or whatever’s going on in that head of yours.” He sets the coat over the back of a dining room chair. “And I’m not down in the dumps, okay? Maybe a little distracted by schoolwork, but nothing else. I promise.”

Wade frowns at him over the truckload of sugar he’s dumping into a coffee cup. "One, I'm not _actually_ an idiot,” he argues, handing Peter his coffee-flavoured sugar. “Two, let's assume that's true and you're totally a-okay – still nothin' wrong with going sledding with a friend. What's winter without playing in the snow anyway?"

“Because it’s cold as fuck outside,” Peter points out, taking a sip of his coffee and humming happily. He chooses not to think about how Wade knows how to make his coffee. “You know I can’t handle cold well. Even in _summer_ I’m cold.”

"Uh, counterpoints," Wade argues, raising a finger in protest. "One, we can totally cuddle for warmth. Two, you literally patrol in that skintight thing you call a suit, and I've brought you a warm as fuck coat. Three... Well, three is pretty please with maraschino cherries on top, it would make me so very happy to slide you off a hill." He makes pleading eyes through the suit. Hopefully, it'll translate.

“My suit has an internal heating system!” Peter protests, punctuating his point with a long sip. He pouts a little when his coffee’s already almost gone. “Besides, you love my skin-tight suit.” 

Peter sighs and stands up. “I’ll do it if you get me Starbucks.”

"Yes!" Wade cheers. "I'll get you as much basic white girl juice as you want, baby boy. Hell, I'll buy you the whole franchise if you want." Wade barely resists the urge to kiss Peter on his beautiful, beautiful cheek. Then he decides that resisting's for chumps and kisses him anyway. "You won't regret this too much," he promises.

Peter’s face promptly bursts into flames. “Yeah, yeah,” he mutters, draining the last of the coffee in his mug.

Peter’s holding a hot cup of coffee from Starbucks in between two gloved hands. He’s wearing the (admittedly) super warm coat, his thickest pair of pants, gloves, a hat, and a scarf May knitted for him, and he’s still fucking _cold_.

“This better be worth it,” Peter grumbles, taking a long sip of his coffee. He drains nearly the whole cup in one sip, making him hum softly as the warmth spreads throughout him. It also means his hands won’t be as warm if he keeps draining it quickly. “I’m using your shower after this so I can take a hot shower.”

"I will teleport you right into the bathroom," Wade promises. "No wait necessary. Wash you and your coat." He plops the sled down and puts his hands on his hips, surveying the slope proudly. 

"Bit steep for your first sled, but hey, you swing around New York on a few pieces of spidery string, so you'll probably be fine. I still can't believe you haven't sled before."

Peter makes a face. “It’s just never seemed fun to me. Plus May and Ben worked all the time and I preferred staying in with them.” He takes another sip of his coffee before sighing. “I’m almost done with my coffee, just give me a minute before you shove me down a hill.”

"Shove _us_ down a hill. There's only one sled. New Ao3 trope, move over 'sharing a bed'." He throws his arm around Peter's shoulders, absentmindedly drumming a senseless pattern with his fingers. 

"Seriously, it'll be fun. And you're totes an adrenaline junkie, so it'll be extra fun."

“I don’t see how this compares to me swinging around on my web, but whatever,” Peter grumbles, drinking the last of his coffee. He tosses it away in a nearby garbage bin before trudging back. “How are we sitting? I don’t think we can do side by side on this thing.”

"It's time for you to experience the triumphs and defeats, the epic highs and lows, of being a little spoon," Wade quips, plopping down on the slide and spreading his legs. 

"Come to Papa," he jokes, patting the empty space before him.

Peter blushes hotly when he realises he’ll be sitting between Wade’s legs with his back to the man. Swallowing thickly, Peter carefully steps onto the sled. Wade’s warm behind him and it makes him flush further.

“Now what?” Peter asks, not wanting to admit how nice it feels to be a little spoon to Wade.

Wade brings his legs in so he's gripping Peter with his thighs - this genuinely isn't even a come on, he's just worried Petey will fly away cause of how light he is - and places his feet firmly on the ground. 

"Now I push," he says gleefully, gripping Peter tight and sliding them down the hill.

Peter screeches the first few feet, gripping hard onto Wade. Then he relaxes a bit as they keep going, finding it fun as long as they don’t tip over. It’s _fast_ and while it isn’t as great as swinging around, it is _fun_.

“How do we stop?” Peter shouts in a panic when they get to the bottom. “Wade!”

"It'll slow down!" Wade laughs into Peter's ear over the wind. 

"Or we'll end up in that lake up ahead and freeze to death. Fun times to be had by all," he teases, but the sled is also slowing down, so the threat falls empty.

Peter doesn’t fully relax until they’ve completely stopped. It’s then he realises how wrapped together he and Wade have gotten. Wade’s arms are tight around his midsection and his thighs are bracketing either side of Peter’s.

He quickly blinks away the rush of feeling and smiles a little. “Can we do that again?” he asks, looking over his shoulder at Wade.

"Hah! Told ya you'd like it," Wade grins, unwrapping himself from the gift that Peter is and holding out a hand to help him up. 

They do go again. And again, and again. They sled till Wade has to check his hands to make sure he hasn't misplaced his fingers somewhere along the way because of how numb they are. 

"Another Starbucks?" He asks, because he'd literally kill for the chance to simply hold a warm beverage in his hands right now.

“Yes, please,” Peter says with a smile. He’s shivering from the cold, but he’s... he’s _happy_. A lump of affection suddenly sticks in his throat and he reaches for Wade’s hand before they can head to the coffee shop. “Wade, wait. Um. Thank you. You know for today.”

Wade rolls his eyes and slips his arm around Peter, rubbing his shoulders to warm him. 

"Of course," he says easily, because duh. He'd do pretty much anything for Peter. Playing in the snow with the guy he's crushing on is hardly a big sacrifice. "Anytime, baby boy. I mean it."

“No, I... I really mean it,” Peter says softly, leaning into Wade’s touch. “Ben... he, um. He died around this time of year. It’s always really hard for May and I to feel festive, all things considered. So, you know. Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

Wade feels something thicken in his throat, something an awful lot like emotions. He swallows it down. 

"I meant what I said," he says gently. "Anytime. Anything. No explanation needed. You just have to ask, and I'd do it for you." He leans to press a kiss against Peter's head, breath puffing out warm and smoky as it ruffles Peter's hair. 

"You're my best friend, Petey," he says, softly. "And I care about you."

Peter blushes under Wade. He smiles up at Wade before gently cupping Wade’s cheek. “I care about you, too,” he whispers before pulling Wade in for a soft kiss. “And I hope we can be more than best friends, if that’s alright with you.”

Wade melts into the kiss, sighing while the soft, gentle feeling of content furls open in his chest.

"I... Are you sure, baby boy? You've had a rough few days; I don't want this to be, like, a misplaced response to my comfort," he murmurs, but Peter's too warm and the moment is too lovely for him to pull away from it.

“You’re always really sweet to me, Wade, this time is just another reason for me to love you,” Peter says, blushing. “You might be big and scary to bad guys, but I just know you as a big softie with an even bigger heart. I’m sure about this, Wade. About _you_.”

"You're also big and scary to bad guys, y'know. Well, maybe not big," Wade teases, before drawing Peter close, bending down, and kissing him as sweetly and intensely as he can.

Peter’s toes curl from the intense kiss, and he feels breathless as Wade pulls away. “We really should’ve done that forever ago if you keep kissing me like that,” he says, cheeks flushing. This time his rosy cheeks aren’t from the cold. “Can we still get Starbucks?”

Wade laughs. "You're obsessed, you know that," he teases, pressing one last gentle kiss against Peter's lips before pulling away properly. 

Okay, he sneaks in another. "You're adorable and addicting. Stop it," Wade demands.

Peter grins and regretfully pulls himself out of Wade’s warm embrace. “C’mon, let’s fuel my addiction.”

Starbucks is so warm inside that Peter  _ almost _ doesn’t want to leave. Plus, the smells of fresh coffee and baked goods are one of his favorite scents, especially this time of year. Wade has to tug Peter out of the shop with the coffee in his hands (and a warmed up brownie that he  _ totally _ didn’t pout at Wade until they got).

He can hear singing from nearby as they step out. Considering there are people around them humming to the music, it must be coming from nearby. Grinning at Wade, it’s Peter’s turn to tug the man along until they’re in the park. There’s a crowd gathered around some carolers singing Christmas songs. Peter wiggles his way through until they’re near the front. He grins up at Wade before tucking himself under the merc’s arm and listens to the singers.

Wade sighs, content. The music is swelling around them all soft and warm he feels like he's melting, a little bit. I mean, Wade's always been a Christmas person. He gets to cover up without any dirty looks, snowball fights are absolutely lovely, and he takes great joy in praising his Lord and Saviour Mariah Carey. 

But... Looking around now, with the people swaying to the music and the love of his life tucked all warm and sweet against him? Maybe he's finally getting an understanding of that winter holiday  _ spirit _ too.

"Mariah Carey was right, y'know," Wade murmurs. 

"All I want for Christmas, is youuu," he sings along softly into Peter's ear. Because he's cheesy like that. And hell, for once in his life, he's fucking happy, too.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!! 💛
> 
> my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/spidvrpool)


End file.
